


A Chefs prospective

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: An introduction to my chef mii, Lui Wilson. (The brother of Jeffery Wilson)





	A Chefs prospective

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction to my chef mii, Lui Wilson. (The brother of Jeffery Wilson)

The chef enters the small area, the walls were a sickly cream color. On the counter are varsities of meats, spices and vegetables. The chef looks up at the camera, his thick rimmed sunglasses glowed from the lights.

“One could agree that cooking is an art. It is an art that one doesn’t need to see, but rather experience. Simple flavors paint the picture, but it is the chefs job to put that piece together.”

He grabbed a hunk of meat from the counters, a knife soon following suit. His knife slid smoothly through the flesh of the meat creating perfect slices. He reached for his spices, they sparkled down on the meat like rain drops on a petal.

“The salt that covers the meat. A slice of meat that has been perfectly cut to fill one person. The sizzling noise that fills one’s ears. “

The burner was switched off as the meat was left on its own. The sound of a knife hitting a wooden board filled the empty room. Thin chips were the only thing that remained besides a few other potatoes and veggies.

“Simply leaving the meat by by itself is like having no background. Perhaps the chopping noises and the frying of vegetables will help paint the background enough.”

He pulled out a large pot. Veggies, spices, and cream gently filled the pot. It was like a ritual to him, something he had practiced for so long that it had become second natured. 

“The sauce is one of the few remaining keys to help bring the flavor of the dish out in an explosion. Finally the garnish that finishes that represents the final stroke on a painting. Truly an experience one must experience.”

The meat was placed on a plate that had been decorated with waves of red. Sauce was poured onto the meat like a waterfall. Finally the dish was decorated with a single parsley leaf. 

“Cooking is an art that one does not need to see, but experience.”

He took off his thick rimmed sunglasses and placed them on the table. His eyes were decorated in scratch marks, only darkness filled the void of where his eyes should be. He quietly walked out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! It has been awhile huh? Anyways here’s a small introduction I’ve been thinking of for awhile. It has yet to be checked for errors, so I apologize on that part. As always if you have criticism or anything that you think could make the story better let me know!


End file.
